So Close
by That guy83
Summary: Break rule 12? Good luck with that.
1. Ziva and Tony

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (What a shame, otherwise i would be rich),

Just something random that popped into my head i thought would be funny.

A little note, my first time submitting anything, so if its not very good it may be me being to nervous, but that shouldn't stop your reviews!

**So close...**

"So, Ze-vah!" Tony said leaning over her desk.

"What is it Tony?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"Got any plans tonight?"

Ziva stifled a laugh and looked up at Tony.

"What, couldn't find a one night stay?"

"Stand. And no."

"So you _are_ still doing that." Ziva grinned.

"Wh-hey!" Tony snapped, seeing too late what he walked into.

"Its the same thing." She said, letting her friend off easy, this time.

"So it that a yes?" He continued to push the subject.

"Why the sudden interest now Tony?"

He leaned forward even more and tried to make a charming smile.

"You've been a good partner, and a great friend. I was just wondering..."

"What about Gibbs' 'rules' you obsess about?"

"Well, it would only be one date."

"Oh, so you ARE asking me out on a date?" Ziva smirked.

"Well...erm...the thing is..." Tony stumbled over his words, making her laugh again. Her eyes went wide as his lips leaned forward and brushed against hers, but she couldn't have been able to call it a kiss as his eyes stared at hers.

"So yes?" He whispered, pulling slightly back.

"I...I..." She stopped and leaned forward, closing her eyes. The two were a hair's width away and-

_**Smack!**_

"Back in your place DiNozzo." Gibbs said after smacking Tony upside the head.

"On it boss." He sputtered out as he beat a hasty retreat and began to try to look as busy as he could at his desk.

After a long pause he looked at them both and said "Come on people at least try and hide it from me." Gibbs grinned and leaned back, drinking his coffee as he watched their shocked expressions.

[Pause and fade to black]


	2. Abby and McGee

Second and last instalment to my NCIS romantic comedies.

**So close... part 2**

McGee had only stepped off the elevator, but his head was already pounding as Abby's music blared from within her lab. Caf-Pow! in hand, he walked in to see her doing something he couldn't make out.

"Abby?" He yelled, no responce.

"Abby!"

"Nice butt." He grinned as he talked normal, not even able to hear himself say it as the music continued.

Raising her arm, she clicked a device and turned, making McGee's smile vanish.

"Timmy..." She squinted her eyes at him as he gulped.

"What was that last part?"

"Uh..."

"A nice what McGee?" Abby tilted her head innocently.

"Nice...Nice...Putt!" He answered. "I mean, i was talking to myself about, my, erm, putt. I've taken up golfing. Here." He tried to stop anymore queastions by thrusting the Caf-Pow! at the forensic scientist.

"Thank you." She said, quickly taking it and back to her screens. "Anything you need?"

"Why are you starring at me?" She asked after McGee didn't answer for a moment.

"I was wondering if you and i could...uh...do an activity, together?" He asked, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh? And what kind o 'activity' are we talking about?" She asked, turning her attention fully to him.

"Well...maybe a movie?" He suggested.

"Its a date." Abby smiled before taking a sip o her drink.

"A date...yeah. Yeah." McGee smiled back, seeing the so-far success.

"Reminds me of when i was his age."

"You, nervous?"

Both of them turned to see two people standing in the doorway.

"Director Vance." McGee nodded, trying to hide his panick.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed as she walked over and hugged his neck.

"How long were you..." She started.

"Long enough." Gibbs looked at McGee, who had the urge to try and make a run for it.

"Don't break him, for me." Abby pouted. After a few seconds Gibbs stepped back and nodded at the elevator.

"Come on Leon, we need to get to MTAC." He said casually.

"Right behind you." Vance said, chewing on his toothpick and staring at the two before following Gibbs.

"So around 8?" Abby asked as the two disappeared into the elevator.

"Alright." McGee agreed.

"Great, i'm been wanting to show off a new collar i got."


End file.
